John Heffer
'''John Heffer is an Elder of the People of Faith, a devout Christian, Linda's husband, and Zoe's step-father. He married Linda Heffer, Zoey Redbird's mother, three years before the start of the House of Night Series. John is a controlling husband, and Zoey blames him for ruining her relationship with her mother. Appearance Zoey describes him as looking like any other "dad-age" guy does, though Linda's former friends called him "handsome" and "charming." His hair is dark, he has thin legs, his eyes are a dull brown and they are missing kindness. House of Night series ''Marked John is shown to be a controlling husband as well as emotionally abusive towards Zoe, -supposedly- dictating Linda's choice in clothes, hobbies, friends and did not allow her to read romance novels or wear makeup. John does not take Zoey's Marking well being the devout Christian that he is, going as far as to call her Satan. He argues with Zoey about vampyres and the what the Change she will be going through means. He is concerned with his public image, especially worried about what the neighbours will say when they find out Zoey is Marked. He said that scientists are wrong because they aren't men of God. He also was going to call in a psychiatrist and refuse to let Zoey go to the House of Night (and thus let her die) if Zoey hadn't escaped to her grandmother. Betrayed John attends Parent Visitation Night at the Tulsa House of Night, along with Linda Heffer. He is soon banished from the House of Night by Neferet and disowns Zoey, saying, "You're on your own now." Chosen John forces Linda to give Zoey a People of Faith Family Bible for her seventeenth birthday. It has a family tree in the back, marked as though he was Zoey's biological father, which he is not. (Her real father is Paul Montgomery). John is not seen again until six books later, in ''Awakened, where Linda Heffer mentions that he had an affair with the Church secretary. Personality John is a manipulative, despicable man; something thst shows in his scrawny, bullish appearance and fiery-eyed demeanor, making normal people dislike him almost instantly upon meeting him, such as when Grandma Redbird called John a "sool-lee," the Cherokee word for "buzzard." As an elder of the People of Faith, John is a devout Protestant with a strong devotion to his religion, which causes him to see certain things, such as vampyres, in a bigoted fashion as their way of life goes against his religion. Despite his religious convictions, John is described as selfish and controlling by Zoe, using his faith in God more so as a means to control others and justify his accused mistreatment of his family, specifically towards Zoe. This is seen when his adulterous relationship with the Church secretary was exposed, showing that he is both morally bankrupt and a hypocrite. Trivia *Zoey's nickname for him is "step-loser." Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Marked Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Chosen Characters Category:House of Night: Legacy characters